


Lost bet

by LoveBM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Bets & Wagers, Charles You Slut, Crack, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, waxing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBM/pseuds/LoveBM
Summary: "Fucking Azazel!" He always makes Erik do stupid things with him and a more frightening thought corners him " Charles is going to kill me!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still have two unfinished fics that i haven't updated since i posted them but somehow i wrote this?. I'ts literally 4 am in my country why i'm up?. I don't even know what this is bye.

Erik got up with a huge headache.  
  
"Fucking Azazel," he cursed. Last night Erik went out to play cards and drink with Azazel. It was supposed to be a quiet night but with Azazel it never is, they always get in trouble. Erik has no idea why they are still friends.  
  
Charles always prevents Erik from getting into trouble, but Azazel always brings out the worst of Erik.  
  
Turning around you can see that Charles's place is empty. It must be too late for Charles to be up. Erik just hoped he did not bother Charles when he arrived, he does not remember anything from the third round of tequila shots. At least it does not hurt any other part of his body which is a good sign because it means that for a change they did not fight with anyone. After taking two aspirin Erik rose from the bed to bathe and undressing was found to be completely hairless from the waist down.

 

"Fucking Azazel!" He always makes stupid things with him and a more frightening thought corners him " Charles is going to kill me!"

 

...

 

When arriving at his apartment the first thing Charles finds is Erik curled up in the sofa watching TV.

 

Erik smiles at seeing him but does not make the attempt to get up.

 

“ Hello Love , feeling better?” In the morning Erik was still a bit drunk because when Charles tried to woke him up, he responded with a _i don't wanna go to school_ and start pouting until Charles reassured him he didn’t have to go.

 

“ Much , now that your here. So come here and let me say hi properly"

 

Charles went and was pull down in a deep kiss.

 

" Mmm , now that's a nice way to said hello”

 

" Hello” Erik smiled and gave him another tender kiss “ Was i a totally nuisance last night?"

 

"No more than usual, Darling " he kissed Erik’s frown "Thou , you did turn into a five year old that didn't want to go to school and started kicking me”

 

"Agh. Im never drink ever again"

 

" Whats for dinner?" asked Charles

 

" Your favorite"

 

"What's the occasion?"

 

"There has to be a special occasion to make a delicious meal for my boyfriend"

 

"Certainly not , but you only make Lasagna on my birthday or on our anniversary ”

 

“ Take it as an apology for getting home wasted and being a totally pain in the ass”

 

“Well , i accept your delicious apology if it comes with wine”

 

“Of course” Erik laughed.

 

…

 

What could have ended up as hot sex in the kitchen ended with the two lying on the couch watching House of cards.

 

Charles sighed as his boyfriend fell asleep. To say that he was disappointed in how things ended tonight would be an understatement, everything was going so well , the food was delicious as always, the wine was Charles's favorite and Erik was being more gentlemanly than usual he even refused to Charles help with the dishes, but that did not stop Charles from sitting down to admire his boyfriend's perfect ass while finishing his fourth glass of wine and then hugging him from behind while whispering dirty things it all seemed to indicate that they would end up fucking on the kitchen table but somehow it all ended with Erik feeling very tired although Charles could feel that Erik had as much desire as he , he did not say anything since he could not trust his powers when he was a little tipsy.

 

 

 _Well_ Charles said to himself _tomorrow is another day , there’s no way they will go through more than one day without fucking._

 

...

 

4 full days have past and they haven't fucked.

 

Not for lack of attempts at least on Charles's part. Erik was always tired, always had work or he was "not in the mood" despite that he still gave Charles handjobs or blowjobs he didn’t seem to be interesting in more or even in that Charles reciprocated.

Charles was determined, enough was enough.

 

He ordered Chinese food and put on his tighter jeans that he knew Erik couldn't resist. All it took was for Charles to bend down to pick something up and they ended up on the couch making out the dinner long forgot.

 

Charles was on Erik's lap kissing his neck and when he tried undo his belt Erik stopped his hand. “ I ..” Erik said and Charles could hear how clearly the taller man was trying to make up a excuse in his mind .

 

" What is it?" Charles asked getting off Erik.

 

"I'm just not in the mood" the German said looking at his feet.

 

" Not in the mood! I literaly felt your hard on press on me a second ago”

 

“Charles..” tried Erik taking a step foward.

 

" Don’t you Charles me” Charles snapped and he took one step back “We haven't had sex in 4 days Erik!

 

Erik seem hurt" I’ve gave you a blowjob this morning!”

 

" Fuck! We havent fuck in four full days. What the bloody hell is going on?”

 

"Nothing is wrong Charles . I’m just … not feeling very sexual lately”

 

“I felt when you jack off in the shower!” he acused him.

 

Erik flushed hard " i i ….every couple goes to a dry spell"

 

"Not us!"Charles whined " We haven't have a dry second since the day we met. not even when we fight , we always have angry sex "

 

"Charles" Erik gulped " It's nothing"

 

"No! Something is wrong i can feel you hiding from me " Charles didn’t want to admited first . He knew ever since that dinner Erik wasn’t the same , he could have use his powers but he was afraid of what he would find so he make himself asked " Don’t you want me anymore?" trying to not letting go of the tears picking his eyes.

 

Now Erik was looking at him like he said something crazy " How can you posible think that?"

 

" You only touch me when i start it and every time i try to touch you ... you you pull away!" Charles cried seating in the sofá hiding his face with his hands.

 

Erik rush to his hide " Charles. It's not you i swear to you . I i ... fucking Azazel!"

 

“What does Azazel has to do with any of this?” the telepath mumbled.

 

Erik was speechless and Charles saw fear in his eyes.

 

“Erik. What have you done this time?” Charles asked.

 

" Nothing!"

 

Then all the sudden all the pieces felt into place . Erik coming home wasted , the fancy dinner , trying to please Charles in everything but one thing.

 

“Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, take off your clothes right this instant!!” Charles demand

 

Erik shyed away “Love , lest not make a big deal about this”

 

" If you got a tatto your ass , i'm going to kill you!” He looked like it was worse than a tatto.“Good god , did you pierce little Magnus?”

 

“I told you not to call him that!”Erik shouted from the other side of the living room.

 

Charles chased Erik around the living room and the german moved all the furniture that had metal to put them in the path of his boyfriend and prevent him from catching him but when a table crushed Charles foot he got angry. "That’s enough!" And he freeze Erik to keep him from moving.

 

"Charles!" The german whined not avaible to move " that's not fair"

 

"You start playing dirty " Charles fix his hair first , he put himself infront of his boyfriend and cross his arms " I'm going to let you go and your gonna show me or you going to spend a month sleeping in the couch"

 

Erik sighed defeated "Ok , i'll show you but you have to calm down first"

 

"I'm calm" Charles hissed.

 

" Calmer" Erik said.

 

"Ok" Charles took a seat, ease his breathing and he let go of the hold he had Erik "see"

 

Erik being able to move again looked a little nervous and began to remove his clothes. First the shirt and the pants. Charles let a sigh of relief at least his abdomen and legs were intact.

 

"You are still not naked" Charles remarked

 

"Give a minute ok"

 

"Erik , you want me to make you?"

 

"No , no no i'll do it" Erik who is always proud of his physique is red like a tomato just thinking about taking off his underwear " just don't laugh"

 

"Why will i laugh , you're being .." Charles did not finish speaking because At that moment Erik pull down his underwear and Charles could see.  
  
Erik was totally hairless.  
  
"Oh" is the only thing Charles could say .

 

....

 

"Charles" Erik said after a while " say something . I looked ridiculous don't i?"

 

The telepath kept looking without saying a word until he got up and walked over. Charles was biting his lip, being so close Erik could see that his eyes were wider , darker.

 

 _Oh_ he thought

 

 _Can i ?_ Charles asked with a wave of desire that nearly knock Erik out of place.

 

He nodded not avaible to speak then he felt Charles fingers tracing his hairless skin. And with that light touch Erik gasped.

 

"Like silk " Charles whisperd in his ear. He started leaving a trace of kisses down Erik's neck than to his chest to all the way down his navel. Charles was in his knees now looking up at Erik with hungry eyes .

 

"Fuck" Erik cursed at the sight. Even though he has seen Charles in this position countless time his knees still go weak every single time. Charles gave him an impish glance and lick his lips before caresing all his hairless skin with his mouth and toungue.

 

Erik had never moaned so loud in his live.

 

...

 

"Fascinating" Charles was still admiring Erik's hairless skin.

 

"Will you stop looking at it" Erik complained .They were laying in the floor tangled together .

 

"I cant ! You look obscene" Charles said not even trying to stop looking " like a pornstar".

 

" Aah , Don't" Erik jerked when Charles tried to touch his hairless skin again.

 

"I'm still sensitive " he explained.

 

"Your telling me . I thought you'll rip my hair off" Charles skull was numbed from how hard Erik had pull his hair.

 

"Sorry" Erik kissed the top of his head.

 

  
"Don't be . I'm willing to go bald if it means i can hear you moan like that again" Charles smirked.

Erik flushed hard.

 

"What exactly was your plan by not having sex with me? Give me blue balls until your hair grew back? "

 

“Blue balls!” Erik mocked “ please , i got you off with my hands and mouth at least twice at day for this last four days. It would have work if weren't for your monstrous libido”

 

“It’s perfectly healthy for a young man to want to have intercourse with his significant other ,” Charles said with his profesor voice that Erik finds really sexy and as to prove his point Erik start nuzzling his neck.”and i’m perfectly capable of supressing my primal instincts ...aah” Charles moaned just a little “ like any other civilized person ” he finished with a tone that confirms otherwise.

 

He felt Erik smiled in his neck “ Are you willing to test that theory , Professor?” The bastard asked while continuing to tease Charles neck.

 

"What waxing place was open at 3 in the morning anyway?" asked Charles trying to ignore the warm feeling not wanting to give Erik the satisfaction.

 

"Mmm.... Azazel has a friend " Erik answered but Charles felt the moment his boyfriend hesitated.

 

"Erik" Charles untagled himsefl from Erik and seat up " Please tell me Azazel didn't teleport you to a different time zone just so you could get a bikini wax"

 

" It's  a brazilian!  there's a big pain diference you now"

 

"Good god" Charles couldn't believe he was in love with this men. "You are not going out alone with Azazel ever again"

 

"I thought you like it" Erik actually pouted and for some reason Charles found it very endearing.

 

"Oh .... I actually love it . It's a really good look on you " Charles  lean down to kiss Erik but stopped  just inches before there lips touch . He could feel Erik getting aroused again " Do you think i should..." he lick his lips knowing how crazy  that drove Erik  before continuing " show again little Magnus how much i do?"

 

"Ugh!" Erik whined and got up " you kill the mood" and Charles couldn't stop laughing in the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.


End file.
